Free Cookies
by GreyJigglypuff
Summary: On a certain day, Leorio received a parcel of magic cookies that could temporarily "change" people into the complete opposite. Curious, he tried it out on his friends. Little that he knew that those cookies would turn Gon, Killua and Kurapika into... [Forced genderbending]


**A/N:** Hello. This is my first published story here. I hope you will like it. This story takes place somewhere after the Greed Island arc, but before the Chimera Ant. Please just pretend that Gon and Killua take a short break after the game before they use the Accompany spell card to meet Nigg (Kaito).

Special thanks to my beloved Onee-chama who've encouraged me to write this :3

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. All right reserved.

* * *

**Free Cookies**

**Chapter 1**

DING DONG

The sound of the door bell broke the silence. A certain tall, ravenhaired man lazily got up from his chair and left his evening study routine. He walked to the front door of his apartment and looked at an intercom attached next to the door.

"Package service!" Said a stranger in small monitor. That person wore a baseball cap and shirt with matching color. It must be the postal officer, the house owner concluded. He then unlock the door and opened it.

"Good evening," the postman greeted. "Is this where Mr. Paladinight live?"

"Yes," the house owner nodded. "I'm Leorio Paladinight."

"We got a package for you, Sir." The postman handed over a cake box sized package to Leorio, who politely accepted it. He then asked him to sign some recipes and excused himself.

Leorio closed the door behind him. He put the package on a dining table and looked at it curiously. He had no clue that had sent it to him. There was nothing but his name and address written on the brown wrapping paper. Couldn't hold his curiosity any longer, he pushed aside a slight worry about the unknown sender and unwrapped the parcel.

It turned out to be a box of cookies.

Yay, cookies. He sarcastically thought. He never was a fan of sweets, but at least he got something to eat. Who knew? Maybe he would get hungry during his all-nighter later.

He was about to put the box away from the table when he noticed a pink card among the cookies. With a slight curiosity (and nervous) he took it.

He widened his eyes as he read the printed text on it. He held it closer to his face and read over it several times, checking whether what he was reading was real. After reading it for almost ten times, a crude smirk appeared on his face.

This would be fun.

* * *

DING DONG

Once again, the door bell rang. It was several days after Leorio had received the parcel full of cookies. The ravenhead dashed toward the door. Without even checking the intercom, he opened the door and greeted his guests with a big smile.

"Leorio!" One of the guests exclaimed as soon as they saw each other and tackled the tall guy with a bear hug.

"Yo, Gon!" Leorio stroked the boy's head before he looked at the other two guests. "Kurapika. Killua."

The blonde and silverhead smiled back at him as they made their way into his apartment.

"Whoa, you got a quite nice room. I'm surprised." Killua commented as he made himself at home (without being asked, of course) and sat down in a beanbag couch.

"Told'ya we can get anything with money." Leorio grinned as he took a seat in a sofa across the silverhead, completely oblivious to the intended sarcasm in the boy's voice.

"This look quite expensive," Kurapika said as he looked around. "Can you afford it? I mean, indeed you have the license, but you still have to pay the rent, right?"

"Excuse meeee," Leorio's brow twitched as he glared at the Kuruta. "Beside studying I also have a part time job and yes, I CAN afford it."

"Hee... Really?" Killua smirked as he found a chance to make fun of the hotheaded man.

"Geez, are you all here only to complain about my life?" Leorio snapped.

"There, there, Leorio." Gon raised his hands and tried to calm the older guy down. He then turned to the others and tried to change the topic. "Let's just talk about something else, shall we?" He thought for a while then his face brightened. "Oh, I know. Killua has just gotten his own Hunter License. Why don't we make a celebration for it?"

"Wha- That... That's not a big thing! You don't have to do unnecessary thing!" Killua face flushed red.

"Oh... Look who's being embarrassed here..." Leorio grinned ear-to-ear as he got to take revenge on the brat.

"Oh, shut up!" Killua groaned.

Kurapika chuckled. "Anyway, congratulations, Killua. It's great that finally the four of us are Hunters now."

Killua looked away and muttered. "I told you it's nothing big. Really. The exam was just a piece of cake."

"Oh, speaking of which I haven't heard your story about the exam." Gon said enthusiastically.

"Great. Why don't we have some tea as well?" Leorio offered as he got up. "Wait a minute; I'll prepare it right away."

"You don't have to-" Kurapika quickly tried to stop him but he cut in.

"No, no. It's okay. I also have some delicious cookies." For a reason he insisted on serving some treats for the guests. "I got them from a college. Well, you know I don't really like sweet things. I'll be grateful if you help me eat them up."

"YAY! COOKIES!" The two boys cheered in unison.

Five minutes later, Leorio came back with four cups of tea and a jar of _the cookies_. As expected, Gon and Killua ate up most of the cookies in a flash. He also managed to convince Kurapika to eat some by saying that the Kuruta was too thin and need to have extra sugar intake.

They then talked about a lot of things. Started from the (delayed) story about Killua exams to the Greed Island game and Kurapika's job. Without realizing, the sun had already set when they finished the talk about Leorio's medical study. Kurapika excused himself as he had to go back to work the day after. Gon and Killua were also leaving as they wanted to try the spell card they had gotten from the G.I as soon as possible.

At eight o'clock, Leorio was all alone again in his room.

He stared at the almost empty jar of cookies. He then took out the pink card out of his pocket. He read it for the last time before squeezing it and threw it into the jar.

Nothing happened. Nothing.

The words in that note were all lie. Someone was just playing prank on him.

Slightly irritated and disappointed, Leorio decided that he would throw away the rest of the cookies tomorrow morning.

* * *

DING DONG

...

DING DONG

...

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Leorio covered his ears with pillows.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

He forced open his heavy eyelids and looked around. He gazed at a clock on an end table beside his bed. It was still five o'clock in the morning.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

He groaned in desperation as he threw the pillow onto the floor. The doorbell rang endlessly and it was extremely annoying. Who the hell visited him this early? Didn't that person know he had had studied all-nighter and need to take a rest now?

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

He got of the bed, stomped to the front door and swung open the door. He was ready to yell at the crazy visitors when he found out who they actually were.

Gon, Killua, and Kurapika were standing in front of his door.

"Oh, it's you, guys..." He leaned to the doorframe and yawned widely. "What makes you here? Do you guys forget something?"

The three said nothing in reply. He rubbed his lazy eyes. Somehow the younger boys looked different. Perhaps his brain malfunctioned because he had stayed up late and then woken up in hurry. He thought that way because he saw their face were rounder that he had remembered; their shoulders were slender and their hair...

Huh, had they all had long hair before?

He rubbed his eyes again. By now he had been fully awaked and looked at his three friends in horror.

They were... girls!

Who were these chicks? Could it be, they were his friends' long lost twin sisters or something?

"What... have you done to us?" The Kurapika-looking girl asked in low yet dangerous tone.

They were real. They were his friends.

What had happened then? Last time he had checked they had been males. How come they all turned to be girls? He forced his poor brain to work thrice time harder than usual and tried to recall if something had gone wrong during their visit yesterday.

Oh shit.

The cookies.

"Move." Killua glared at him and shoved him aside. The silver haired _girl_ made his way toward the living room, where they had gathered and chatted the day before. He looked at the remnant of yesterday's tea, which hadn't been cleaned up from the coffee table due Leorio's laziness, and took the cookie jar. He observed the remaining cookies in it and took out a crumpled piece of pink paper. He read:

_Fun Fun Magic Cookies. _

_Temporarily change someone into an _exact opposite_. _

_Try it on your friends. Fun guaranteed ;)_

"Darn it, I should've recognized it earlier." Killua groaned. He then threw the jar to Gon, who had followed _her_ into the room. "It's not Fun Fun whatsoever. It's _Hormone Cookies_!"

"H-Hormone?" Leorio stuttered as he learned the real name of the mystery cookies.

"They're Greed Island's special items and out of everything... they change sex. How the hell did you get them, you stupid, thoughtless old man!?"

Kurapika closed _her_ eyes and pinch the bridge of _her_ nose. "Just what _exactly_ have you done to us, Leorio?"

"I- I just wanted to try it out because it looked fun. I didn't know it would change you that way!" Leorio tried to defend himself, but two pairs of murderous eyes had rendered him powerless. "S- s- sorry..." He squeaked.

Ignoring the almost nearing murder scene, Gon was drowned in _her_ own thought. _She_ sighed heavily. "What should I do now? I can't meet Ging like this!"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

The cookies are canon! It's #033 in the restricted slot :3

Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please review! Reviews are every author's source of power!


End file.
